


Hotel Pool

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Hotel Pool

The last few months had been tough. After Mick and Ketch killed a high ranking member of the British Men of Letters and fled to the Winchester’s bunker for safety you had all been forced onto the road, bouncing between Bobby’s cabins and out of the way motels.

But the threat was finally gone. The British Men of Letters had been defeated and the few remaining members were on their way back across the Atlantic Ocean with their tails between their legs.  You were finally able to go home and get back to dealing with Lucifer. 

Cas and Mary had taken his truck to Boston on a tip of Kelly’s whereabouts. So you were crammed between Ketch and Mick in the back of the Impala for the long trip home.  It had been a hot, quiet drive and when Dean suggested stopping for the night in Indiana you agreed right away.

Picking a decent hotel at Mick’s insistence, dinner was at the pizza shop across the street and then you were back in your own room for the night. Sleep evaded you as you tossed and turned, still hot from the drive despite the shower you had taken before bed.

Your mind drifted to the indoor swimming pool the hotel had next to the gym.  It was a rare luxury to stay at a nice hotel and you couldn’t remember the last time you had been swimming. Glancing at the clock you saw it was after midnight.  The chances of someone else using the pool were slim to none, especially since the hotel looked empty anyways. Changing into your matching black bra and panties since you didn’t have a swim suit, you tossed on a shirt and shorts and made your way to the pool room. 

Opening the door with your keycard you felt the humidity in the air and could smell the chlorine. You glanced around and acknowledged there were no exterior windows, just the set of windows between the gym and the pool, and you could see the gym was empty.

Setting your towel down you dipped one foot in to the pool and moaned at how good the water felt.  You quickly peeled off your shirt and shorts and dived in.

Almost right away the wet lace of your bra was digging into your skin and making you itch.  Glancing around to make sure nobody had entered the room, you unhooked your bra and sat it beside the pool.  With a shrug you figured you might as well go all the way and removed your panties as well.

You swam a few laps before standing up in the pool and pushing the wet hair out of your eyes. Looking across the room you saw a towel on the floor next to the gym door that hadn’t been there before.  Covering your chest you squatted down in the water and looked around, heart racing.

Glancing into the gym through the windows, you barely caught a glimpse of a hand pulling the door shut in the dark.  A hand with a cross tattoo.

You bit your lip and smirked.  If the pervert was going to watch you, you were going to give him a good show. The sexual tension and flirting had been building between the two of you for a while now and it was time you did something about it.

Standing up and pushing your hair out of your face again, you took your time walking the length of the pool, the water lapping at your breasts as you moved. When you reached the end near the gym, you leaned up against the wall and ran your hands down your body, brushing at your nipples before dipping into the water. 

With a grin, you twisted your hand over and over in the water, knowing what it would look like you were doing to someone watching.  Throwing your head back a little you moaned, mimicking an orgasm.  “Oh fuck…Mick…”

You heard something bang in the other room and you had to laugh. “I know you’re here you might as well show yourself.”

He walked into the room slowly.  Like a predator watching it’s prey, his eyes stayed on you. “Mick?”

“If you are going to spy on someone perhaps you shouldn’t leave evidence,” you said nodding towards the towel. “I knew you were there. I would never actually do that in a public pool.” 

You started back across the pool to grab your bra and panties but stopped when Ketch lifted his t-shirt over his head.  Kicking off his shoes, he quickly slid his pants down and you could see his erection clearly in his boxers. Mouth dry, you watched as he pulled those off so he was standing naked in front of you.   “Fancy what you see love?”

You had about a two second warning when he stepped forward before he jumped in the pool, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you back against his naked body as he surfaced. His hands cupped your breasts and he teased your nipples with his fingers.  You pulled away, spinning around to face him. “We are in a pool.”

“Alone,” he said, grabbing you and pulling you against his body again.

“I would never actually do it in a pool. People might walk by and see, and the mess, and….” His lips on yours cut you off mid-sentence.

You moaned when he wrapped your legs around his waist and walked towards the stairs leading in and out of the pool, his mouth still on yours.

Walking around the outside of the pool, Ketch sat you down on the edge of one of the tables. Standing between your legs, he pulled away from your mouth to nip at your neck. “Now we are not in the pool.  Anymore objections?”

When his mouth sucked at the hollow point of your throat and his hands gripped your thighs to pull you against his erection you shook your head no.

“Good,” he said, guiding his hard cock inside you.  You wrapped your arms around his neck as he buried himself fully in your heat, your eyes closed and your teeth biting at your lower lip.

His warm hands grabbed your legs to wrap them around his waist before he set a surprisingly slow rhythm as he moved in and out of your sex.

“I didn’t take you for the gentle type,” you moaned in his ear, fingers digging into his shoulder blades.

Ketch bit your shoulder. “We are just getting started Love.  You are going to walk out of this room with bruises that last for days.”  He bit your neck before sucking the skin hard. “Every time you look in the mirror you are going to see me on your body.”

“All words, no actions,” you gasped, head falling back.

Ketch laughed as he pulled out of you and yanked you off the table, spinning you around to face it.  Taking the hint when he his pressed down on your back, you grabbed the edge of the table and spread your feet so he could push into you.  This time his pace was brutal, his hips slamming you with a bruising force and his hand pulling on your hair.

When his free hand came down to slap your ass between thrusts you cried out, pulsing around his cock with your orgasm.

“Bloody good girl,” he muttered, letting go of your hair to dig both fingers into your ass cheeks as he pounded you, chasing his own release.  You felt his fingers digging harder into your skin and he bucked against you before staying fully buried, thick ropes of his release filling you. A slight gasp was the only sound he made.

You closed your eyes and focused on catching your breath while he pulled out and stood behind you, his hands still clutching your skin.  You slowly stood up, staggering a little bit as you felt your body aching already.

Without saying a word you walked over to the pools edge and pulled on your damp undergarments.  Turning around, you expected him to be gone but were surprised to see him dressed again and waiting for you by the door.

Following him out, you started down the hallway towards your room. “Where are you going Love?”

“Back to my room,” you gestured down the hallway.

He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and spun you in the other direction. “My room is this way and I’m not done with you yet.”

 


End file.
